Features of the present invention provide solutions to a number of problems now found in the housing industry. One problem relates to scarfing. “To scarf” means to trim or to cut off excess material. Scarfing, in the housing industry, means to trim or cut off insulation which protrudes from or has expanded outside of desired areas. Scarfing is an undesirable job in the housing industry because it consumes a great amount of time, provides merely a rough or coarse trim, wastes insulation, requires the user to find land fills that accept insulation waste, and then requires the user to actually transport the waste material to such land fills.
Another problem is the acceptance of standard uses for standard products. Whereas an efficient culture may find a use for each and every part of each and every animal that is killed, an inefficient culture may dispose of a great portion of the same animal. Likewise, an open mind finds a means for employing standard products in different manners to provide for better end results.
Another problem is a poorly insulated exterior wall. Heat and money can pour out of a house.